


Sunday Morning

by rockme



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Deaf Character, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockme/pseuds/rockme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday morning rain is falling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

_Sunday morning rain is falling, steal some covers share some skin.  
_

 

Spencer's back is facing me, his vertebrae jutting from his skin. I reach over and press my thumb at the bottom of his spine before smoothing it over the small bumps, hearing him push out a small 'mm'. He stays in his place, and I lean over and kiss the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

  
The sheets are tangled around his naked legs, and I hear his scruff scratch against the pillow when he turns to face me, his eyes staying shut. He breathes from his nose, and I see a smile playing at his lips. I feel him pull the sheets over our heads, and he finally opens his eyes.

 

"Morning," he says, stretching out his arms and sighing.

 

"No talking," I say, and he scoots closer to me, staring at my lips. I start to remember how we got home the night before, connecting the events until now. Spencer's breath smells like rum, but still sweet. Always so sweet. I rest my forehead against his and he closes his eyes.

 

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable, you twist to fit the mold that I am in._

  
I hear one of the cats jump on the drum set in the other room, making the symbols clash and hearing a thundering set of paws across the hardwood floors. Spencer rests his arm across my torso before he moves his head to tuck it under my chin. My hand automatically moves to settle in his soft hair, and I remember Ryan saying he and Brendon would be stopping by today. I frown to myself, hoping they let themselves in and leave us alone for awhile. Why did I say they could come over?

 

 I can't decide if I should get up and make breakfast, or just lay in bed all day. Spencer makes up my mind for me when I feel his hand start to move south, and I can't help but grin into his hair and roll us over. He leans up and kisses me, and I catch a glimpse of his blue eyes before he closes them. His lips feel dry but soft against mine, and he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. I lick his bottom lip and his tongue greets mine when his mouth opens.

  
He breaks the kiss to start kissing down my neck, chest, stomach. I look down at him and raise an eyebrow when he pauses, and I know he always waits for me to grip the sheets or his hair. He's staring at me when he gets comfortable between my legs, when he kisses up my thighs, until finally he licks the base of my cock all the way to the tip. I bite my lip and notice he's trying not to smirk, but he's still staring at me, even when he's taking me in way too fast and hallowing his cheeks. I sigh of pleasure and decide to grip the bedsheets before giving in and closing my eyes. Spencer pulls back and I feel his tongue twirling, and then he pulls back completely. I gasp and open my eyes as he sits up and straddles me.

 

He leans down and pecks my lips chastely before he grabs the lube from the nightstand and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers, then he looks at me again and reaches behind himself. I bite my lip and watch his face, his mouth hanging open slightly and a tiny moan escaping his lips. His eyes burn with desire and I can't help but reach behind him and pull out his fingers and replace them with mine. The ring of muscles tighten and Spencer gasps when I locate his prostate with ease. I feel his hard cock against my stomach before I push him down on his back and lube up quickly. 

 

Spencer's eyes are half lidded but still so intense. I push his legs up against his chest, line myself up with his hole, and before I push in he wraps his legs around my waist. His hands grip the bedsheets, and he gives me his look. I bite my lip and push in, watching Spencer's face and swallowing. 

 

We build up a rhythm, his breathing growing louder and his face getting redder. I reach between us and start to stroke his cock, feeling him tighten around me.

 

"Jon, Jon," he breathes, and I look at him again, keeping with the rhythm. His hand slides around my neck and he pulls me down with my forehead against his, our noses brushing against each other's. I feel his chest against mine as he arches his back, his breathing becoming more labored now and my thrusts more sloppy. He closes his eyes when he comes, whispering my name again and his face so fucking beautiful. He tightens around me again and I push in all the way before releasing and groaning out his name.

 

I collapse on top of him, both of us breathing hard. I feel Spencer's heart vibrating against my chest and I smile when he wraps his arms around me. We lay there for a few minutes, until I sit up and pull out, our skin sticking together from the sweat and come. I lay down next to him and kiss his ear.

 

"Love you, babe," I mumble, keeping my lips pressed against his ear. He turns to face me and says "I love you too," his hands signing unconsciously. I reach down and take one of them, kissing his knuckles and smiling. 

 

  
_Come and rest your bones with me_.


End file.
